There has been a long-felt need for a bracelet linkage in which each link assembly has a central opening and consists of only two parts, one of which is a thin outer shell made of gold filled, rolled gold plate, stainless steel or other ornamental material and the other of which is made of non-precious metal material such as stainless steel. The long-felt need also includes such a linkage in which the outer shell can be provided with a wide selection of ornamental designs. The long-felt need also includes such a linkage which is durable, the parts of which are economical to manufacture and which is economical to assemble.
While Roy U.S. Pat. No. 1,847,901 dated Mar. 1, 1932 discloses a bracelet linkage which consists of a series of solid body links 10 each of which has a central opening, connected together in end-to-end relationship by inner connecting links 12 and superimposed outer connecting links 19, because the body links are solid it would be impossible to economically emboss them with different ornamental designs and it would be very expensive to make them of precious metal such as gold-filled or silver materials. Furthermore because two separate connecting links are used, it would be very expensive to connect the links together.
While Santosuosso U.S. Pat. No. 1,854,958 dated Apr. 19, 1932 discloses a gem mounting which consists of an outer box member 4 and an internal tray or gem carrier 1 secured together by end tabs 8, the end portions of these tabs are positioned below the bottom surface of the internal tray and, because the central opening of the outer box is filled with gems, it would be impossible to connect a series of such mountings together in end-to-end relationship to form a bracelet.
Other prior patents which disclose products which have not met the long-felt needs are:
Wendel U.S. Pat. No. 1,556,465 dated Oct. 6, 1925; PA1 Forstner U.S. Pat. No. 1,701,610 dated Feb. 16, 1929; PA1 Selikoff U.S. Pat. No. 1,844,606 dated Feb. 9, 1932; PA1 Lederer U.S. Pat. No. 2,073,280 dated Mar. 9, 1937; PA1 Kestenman U.S. Pat. No. 2,136,818 dated Nov. 15, 1938; and PA1 Engel U.S. Pat. No. 2,510,774 dated June 6, 1950.
The above identified prior art is the closest prior art of which we are aware to a bracelet linkage embodying our invention as described and claimed in this application.